Watermelon seeds
by a dreamer on drugs
Summary: Hahahaha!Teme got punched by a girl! Who would have guessed that sasuke would end up falling for tomboy sakura. Well I didn't.


**Hey it's me again hope you like this story. if so do you think I should keep going?**

**anyway on with the story.i'll do character bio later on.**

* * *

"Sakura wake up you have to go to school." Yelled sakura's grandmother from outside her locked door.

You must be wondering who she is by now so I'll just give you a short introduction. Her name is Sakura Haruno, daughter of Hachiko haruno the owner of the most prestigious Japanese Ryotei(old fashioned Japanese restaurant). She's a 15 year-old tomboy with a passion for playing volleyball. She has a younger sister named sachiko Haruno.

"uhhhh" she groans as she looks up at the clock.

"It's only 7:45." She says sleepily

"OH Shit I'm about to be late on the first day of school" sakura yells as she runs into the shower for about five minutes. She combs her shoulder length pink hair into a really messy bun as she looks for something to wear. She then takes out a red collard shirt with a pair of black pants that weren't to tight to her body. She grabs her book bag with all of her supplies in it then ran out of her room.

She then runs into the kitchen and grabs a piece of toast and puts it in her mouth as she ran around the house trying to look for her mother. She sees her mother in the backyard garden with her sister and grandmother.

"Good morning mother, grand mother" she says as she bows

"Hey little sis." She says as she gets out her ipod putting it in her ear getting ready for her mothers early morning rants

"Sakura Haruno have I not teached you enough you're always late and always sweaty from playing all that stupid volleyball you know I need you in the restaurant why can't you be more like your sister and dress more like a lady. I'm tired of saying this everyday please be gone I do not wish to see your face." She says as she fixes her kimono waiting for the first customer to arrive.(didn't hear a word she said)

"Anyways bye see you later" she says as she reaches for her sports bag, Black oversized hoody and her red and black chucks.

"Bye sachiko" she yells as she ran out the door.

"Why am I running I'm already late for school might as well enjoy the scenery" she says to herself

It takes her about 15 minuets to get to school.

Why the hell did she transfer me to this stuck up rich school anyway

_**To get you away from volleyball as always said inner sakura  
**_

Your probably right I just hope that they have a volleyball team

She walked right through the gates not even noticing the stares she was getting from the security the school had. She walked through the front door then to the office that was to the left.

There she saw a receptionist that was reading the weekly gossip magazines.

"hey can I have my schedule please?" sakura asked the receptionist with an annoyed look on her face

"ok what's your name?" she said as she went over to her computer smacking on her gum. She had sleek dirty blonde hair that reached her middle back with a very short skirt and a blouse

"Sakura Haruno" she simply said as she waited for her papers.

"so your that girl they've been talking about lately I've heard so much about you." The receptionist said with a snare

"whatever." Sakura said as she walked out of the office.

_**We're free at last I was ready to pounce on that lady ugly betch**_ said inner sakura

Ok my first period class i-

BRIINNNNG

"Oh I guess we missed first period then." she said as students stared to pour out of their classes

"I gotta go to the restroom" She said as she walked through the students with her hoody up and covering her hair and almost all of her face.

"Here it is she" says as she starts to walk toward it that is until someone grabbed her arm

**Sasuke pov**

"Man that game yesterday was awesome plus they had free ramen I was so motivated!!" naruto said as they walked out of class.

"Whatever dude just shut up already" said an annoyed Neji

"Hey sasuke nice game yesterday" yelled a random dude

"You're so hot"

"Will you go out with me"yelled some fan girls as I walked through the crowd.

Then my girlfriend Karin came up and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe what's up" she said seductively as we walked down the hallway

"nothing" I grunted

As I walked I saw a dude with a black hoody pass by me and walked towards the girls restroom

Feeling generous today I walked up to him and grabbed his arm

"What do you think you're doing going into the girls' restroom like that pervert." I said icily to this dude. Who does he think he is going into the girls' restroom like that?

"Let me go" the voice said

"no" I said with force

He stepped on my foot I grabbed the front of his jacket that's when I felt it a soft lump then I looked up to she pink hair and a girl pretty cute girl might I add in front of me

Then before I knew it I saw a hand punch me in my face and I skid back. I looked down and touched the place where she punched me it hurt like hell

"HAHAHAHAHAH TEME GOT PUNCHED A GIRL HAHAHAHAH!!"

* * *

**Well thats it for today oped you liked it please review if you do you'll get free cookies**

* * *


End file.
